


Musical and Song Inspired Gay

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musical Inspired, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Look I'm a simple man who wants more gay one shots. So I'm gonna WRITE IT MYSELF.





	1. Cast

Subject to change!

HEATHERS BASED  
Florent Quentin- outspoken French-Chinese going to school in a really shitty academy trying way too hard to protect its reputation. "Everyone sucks, and not in the fun way."

DEAR EVAN HANSEN BASED  
Maleko Kawehi- Hawaian boy booted around to different foster homes, who's given up on keeping close relationships. Mostly. "I seriously miss chillin in your room without a shirt-- that sounded entirely better in my head."

Tristan Breckett- English idiot who tries to act cool and straight and chill. He's actually a homosexual disaster. "You'll see my photos of trees and totally fawn over me! WAIT I MEANT--"

OTHERS  
Mason Croves- Very socially anxious half-native southern waiter, who gets trapped in his own mind a LOT. "Look, my fears are based in completely logical and NO I AM NOT PARANOID--"

Wystan Wade- A pure grade A American fucking dumbass who has settled for being a face in the crowd. Still looking desperately for a date even though there's a perfectly good waiter with a dorky crush on him. "God the only reason I haven't skipped town is because of that really nice waiter."


	2. Letters to Your Crush (Feat. An Unhelpful Aro) Prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Hell do I even say to him? I gotta show him how much I appreciate our friendship!"
> 
> "Dude, that is literally the gayest shit I've heard out of you yet."

"Okay. Okay. I can do this." Maleko sighed, pushing back his fluffy brown hair only for it to fall in his face.   
"That's good! I already made you a draft on Docs!" Justin's voice rang out from the voice call. The tanned boy nodded to himself as he pulled up the aforementioned document.

'Dear Tristan Breckett

We've been WAY too out of touch! Things have been insane, and I feel bad I haven't gotten to message you in a while! But you ought to know that at night I lie in bed and touch my nipples while moaning--'

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUSTIN?!" Maleko screamed into the call, much to Justin's amusement, as he edited that part right out.

"I think it's pretty accurate, man. I mean, you aren't exactly subtle. Also you forget to turn off your mic before going to bed a lot." Justin's stupid voice just made him turn redder. Of course, he was right, but Maleko didn't want to hear it. 

"This needs to be perfect! I need him to know how much he matters to me! Because I've never really had a friend!"

"'Friend' is pushing the envelope." Justin sounded ever amused as Maleko ignored him and typed away.

'We've been WAY too out of touch! Things have been insane, and I feel bad I haven't gotten to message you in a while! Things without you by my side have been hard--'

"Hard?!" Justin snorted.

'have been bad--'

"Bad?" Justin wheezed.

'have been rough.'

"Sounds like something else you want." Justin added. He was having too much fun with this.

'I miss talking about our interests and other stuff.' Justin tried to keep quiet at what 'other stuff' could mean, but he ended up cackling when Maleko huffed and deleted that part. 'I like my guardians--' Justin fell out of his chair with an audible thump. 'I love my guardians but ever day's another fight. If I stop smoking drugs--'

"Seriously, Mal?"

'If I stop smoking crack--'

"CRACK?"

'If I stop smoking weed then everything should be okay. I'm trying to take your advice and be more open. Don't worry about me!

Sincerely Maleko Hyde.'

"And send! That wasn't too hard, was it, Mal?" Justin grinned.

"Fuck off, Justin. Don't you have like, tutoring to do now or something?" Maleko huffed, and Justin was glad it was a video call, otherwise his evil grin would be seen.

"Yeah, Tris needs help with AP English. You know that you could send him a social media message..."

"No way! That's moving way too fast! What if he thinks I'm weird?!'"

"Whatever. Turn off your mic before you let out your frustrations, Mal. See ya." Justin smirked as he ended the call to Maleko's indiginant spluttering.

 

Justin watched them each send the emails to each other, and sighed. 'Should I tell them that they're pining for each other like a couple of dorks? Nah, it's more fun this way.'


End file.
